Chapter 10 - It Is A Child With Adult Alone Alone
Overview Synopsis Holland visits with Eureka, who is still hospitalized, and she is muttering Renton's name in her sleep. At a military base, Anemone is singing she wants to eat sweets as she is being experimented on. Dewey and his crew have been collecting data from the Amita Drive and upgrading theEND. The results from the testing is painful for Anemone, to the pint of near unconsciousness. Dominic orders the testing to be stopped but Dewey orders it to be continued. When the testing is finally over, Dewey seems less than satisified, much to Dominic's anger. Back on the Gekko, Eureka is healing faster than expected and Mischa asks for her to wake up as Renton listens from outside the room. Axel throws a rench at him and orders him to get some tools, and berates him for being lazy. Renton narrates that it's been four days since his grandfather came to the Gekko, and he feels better after being raged upon because it distracts him from the guilt. He thinks nothing will happen if he apologizes to Eureka, but he always does whenever he gets a chance and hopes she will forgive him. As he gets the tools from the storage room, he overhears Holland tell Talho and Hap that they need to get the Amita Drive back because of the strength of the Seven Swell. Renton asks Holland to take him with him because he is partly at fault for the Amita Drive being stolen and he wants to do something for Eureka. Holland, however, says this if for him, not Renton, to do and he isn't going to cover for him. As Renton repairs part of the Nirvash, a woman comes into the hanger and exclaims how cute he is to be Axel's grandson. She then admits she came to repair the equipment at Axel's request. Renton asks if his grandfather is that famous, and she says that Axel helped out with the construction of the Nirvash and created the first ref board for LFOs, which had been impossible to build. She says he has a family to brag about: a grandfather who is a legendary mechanic and a father who was a hero. However, Renton questions on what that makes him. She notices him wearing larger gloves, and he says the adults' gloves are too big while the kids' gloves are too small. Hap tells Holland he's found a few places where the Amita Drive may be at but he can't confirm them. Holland recognizes the woman as Sonia, and she is happy to see him while he isn't because she's with the military. She says the military doesn't have much to do with her, except she is helping with developing new weapons and she has to return to Tresor Laboratory for an emergency test. Axel shouts at him to help out, and Holland feels that Axel hates him, which Axel seems to confirm. He promises to Axel that he will get the Amita Drive back, but Axel says he gave it to Renton to protect and he is angry at Holland for getting Renton involved with the Gekko, and he blames Holland for taking Renton away from him. Holland says he didn't believe at first until Renton and Eureka were able to activate the Seven Swell and then escape from the Coralian. He also recalls how Adroc told him the "world" chose Renton over them both, but Axel shouts at him to not give Renton any more burden. Axel is tormentated that he lost his son and granddaughter, and his grandson is all he has left and he's still a kid. Renton is carrying supplies back to the hanger when he finds the kids making cranes, which Hilda says that folding 1000 of them can heal a sick person. Jobs and Woz are amazed by the connection that Renton repaired but think Axel did it, and say the Nirvash can be fixed. Holland, Matthieu, and Hilda discuss getting the Amita Drive back, and know that Renton will keep asking to help get it back. However, Renton announces that he will stay be Eureka's side and he will show her a healthy Nirvash when she recovers, and goes back to the repairs. Axel points out that Renton has grown a bit since he's been gone, and Holland says it's because he has a good master, but Axel calls him stupid. Holland then says Adroc was a good master, and Axel throws the expensive bill at him, warning him to pay directly from his hands. Holland, Matthieu, and Sonia are on their way to Tresor, and Holland vows to do everything he can for Renton and Eureka. He also anticipates another reunion with Dewey. Trivia *In the anime, Dewey never ordered upgrades on theEND because he wasn't concerned with the Nirvash's own upgrades, even after Renton and Eureka were easily able to defeat Anemone. *In the anime, Sonia is a Tressor scientist and a close friend of Eureka's. *In the anime, while Renton did help with the upgrades on the Nirvash, it was mainly the Tressor scientists who upgraded the Nirvash into its spec 2 form. *In the anime, Holland and Axel are not friendly with each other due to their mutual dislike for one another; here, though, Holland tries to be civil with Axel who instead makes his dislike towards him obvious. *In the anime, Renton wins Holland's respect after berating him for his hypocrisy and openly vowed to protect Eureka on his own after he came back to the Gekkostate; here, it was when Renton decided to stay on the Gekko to repair the Nirvash to prove his devotion to Eureka rather than risk his life to retrieve the Amita Drive. Category:Eureka Seven